Straps, such as a cinching strap, are frequently used to secure bundled and coiled objects together. While cinching straps presently exist to secure bundled or coiled objects, these straps are frequently “one size fits all.” With the one size fits all strap, the strap is always just a little too big. As a result there will always be excess strap ends to deal with. In some straps the loose end gets rolled around a wheel as the strap is ratcheted tight, which takes time to roll when cinching the strap and takes time to unroll when releasing. Other systems simply leave it to the user to figure out what to do with the excess straps. What is needed is an adjustable strap assembly that allows the user to quickly and easily set the length of the strap to fit the desired bundle to be cinched while eliminating the excess strap ends.